cawfandomcom-20200216-history
AWF (Allstar Wrestling Federation.)
AWF (Allstar Wrestling Federation) is a CAW league created by TY. This was TY's successour to PGWF. AWF debuted in May 2009. The first show was in a undisclosed location. Champions where crowned at a House Show (that was not recorded.) The first world champion in AWF was Keith Richards, who lost to Kid Rock on the first show in the main event. The League. AWF's main star was Kid Rock. Kid Rock became the 2nd AWF world champion on the first show of AWF. Kid Rock held the belt till the company discontinued. Kid Rock's main feud was with Keith Richards. AWF's Tag Team matches where all tornato tag matches. AWF's star Tag Teams where Beavis and Butthead, and AC/DC (Brian Johnson and Angus Young.) AC/DC was planned to become the Tag Team champions at AWF's biggest show "Sin City." However, Sin City never happened. Beavis and Butthead where going to have a feud with "The Dream Police." Beavis and Butthead lost the Tag Team titles to "The Dream Police." "The Dream Police" was the final AWF Tag Team Champions. The Final AWF Ladies Champion was "The Hooker." Who defeated Miley Cyrus on a episode of AWF, with a STD. On the Final AWF Show exclusively on CU. (House show) The Hooker won a battle royal to be The final AWF World Champion. She won with a STD to riku and then threw him over the top rope. Final AWF Roster * Kid Rock (2 time AWF World Champion) * Tim Allen (1 time AWF World Champion) * Willy Wonka (1 time & Final AWF International Champion) * Borat (1 time AWF International Champion) * Beavis (1 time AWF Tag Team Champion W/ Butthead) * Butthead (1 time AWF tag team Champion W/ Bevis) * Hard Gay (1 time AWF Tag Team Champion W/ Hard Gay Jr.) * Hard Gay Jr. (1 time AWF tag team Champion W/ Hard Gay) * Robin Zander (1 time and Final AWF Tag Team Champion W/ Rick Nielsen) * Rick Nielsen ( 1 time and Final AWF tag Team Champion W/ Robin Neilsen) * Keith Richards ( 1 time AWF World Champion ) * Bob Barker * Joe Jonas * Nick Jonas * Kevin Jonas * Angus Young * Brain Johnson * Miley Cyrus (1 time AWF Womens Champion) * The Hooker (1 time and final AWF Womens Champion and AWF World Champion) AWF World Championship History * Kid Rock * Keith Richards. * Tim Allen * Kid Rock (2nd reign) * Vacent (brought to DMW) * The Xenomorph * Vacent (brought back to AWF) * The Hooker * Vacent (brought back to DMW) AWF International Championship History * Borat * Willy Wonka * Vacent (brought to DMW) AWF Tag Team Championship History * Beavis and butthead * Hard Gay and Hard Gay jr. * The Dream Police (Robin Zander and Rick Nielsen) * AC/DC * Vacent (brought to DMW) AWF Womens Championship History * Miley Cyrus * The Hooker * Vacent (brought to DMW) Other Accomplisments * Tim Allen (Deadly Ganes Winner) (sucsessfully cashed in on Keith Richards at Deadly Games) The Auction, and Discontinuing. In Early 2010, TY posted a topic on CAWunderground about the end of AWF. TY said: "AWF is dead, everyone is a free agent, goodbye." It was the greatest farewell message ever. Later on MSN, TY and Undamaged Threat had a Auction, Undamaged Threat bought all the Belts in the AWF. The AWF Championship is sometimes defended (I think) on DMW shows. Category:Defunct CAW Feds